


晨间之兽

by itouorange



Series: 狎兽・兕禽 [1]
Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel), Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, 猫化士郎
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 07:16:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16511735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itouorange/pseuds/itouorange
Summary: ＊猫化士郎paro





	晨间之兽

**Author's Note:**

> ＊猫化士郎paro

 

起初还是好好的，只是生出柔软的三角耳与毛绒的长长尾巴。到了第三天的晨日，异常的效见开始对他的发声器官形成改造，不论想说出口的是什么——也确实做出了准确无误的口型，都只能听见闷沉在喉咙里的咕噜轻声；于是恼人的焦灼逼迫他嘶喊起来，这一次人声被拟态成了打破宁静的尖锐兽吼。

闻听隐约动静的吉尔伽美什来到屋子，那个人忙慌间跑过来撞进他怀里，覆满绒毛的尖耳就浮躁地、一遍遍地搔着他的下巴。男人的指尖掠过猫类的听觉器官与那个人原来的蓬松短发，扳起挨近胸膛的一对肩膀问对方怎么了。彻底无法回答的人拿手指着自己的喉咙，用力地甩起头，最后还是泄出一声轻短的动物号声。

暴露了的人失失慌慌地捂上嘴，避开男人恍然大悟的目光。房间里充斥吉尔伽美什愉快的欢笑，拍手称快说道还真是让人觉得有趣的现象啊。

看见男人幸灾乐祸的态度，那个人抬手推开吉尔伽美什，作势发怒地将脸别过一边。

对我生气有什么用？起初要替远坂家的小姑娘试药的人还不是你自己。

吉尔伽美什冷冷地哼出一声，看见那个人湿润的茶黄眼孔委屈地朝自己瞧过来，到底选择了缓颊，说，这件事我没有办法，连始作俑者都对当前的差错全无头绪；在不知道具体缘由的前提下，神代的药也无济于事。

遭受灭顶打击的人耷起嘴，于是头顶的一对兽耳也象征性地轻微抖动以显露难过。吉尔伽美什发觉好玩，于是几步上前，手臂绕过去捞起异生的长尾。将尾端收进掌腹轻轻搓揉，那个人就尖声叫嚷出猫科动物的特有惊嘑。

往日里还没有见过如此的激烈反应——通常一天下来，也不过只有那副一贯的寡淡表情。抚弄从尾根延展向渐而变尖的顶端，不见歇的捋慰到底让兽化者屈服，曲起上臂躲在男人的胸膛前发出躯体的颤觫与软糯的低沉哼叫。

吉尔伽美什见到那个人还穿着睡衣，自己的几番戏弄反而放大了对方清晨的勃发。于是握上瘦削的腕骨，使怀间的猫咪随同自己坠落进洁白棉絮。

被牵扯着重新躺回床褥，再度席卷进意念的困倦让他索性缩成一团钻进男人的臂膀里，瞌闔眼睑打算睡个回笼觉。感到有温热的手掌扫过眼睫，耳梢拂进影影绰绰的话声。

□□□试试□就□可惜□。

先是感觉到胸口一凉，溘而又覆上一道湿热。舔舐从喙突掠过锁骨，最后攀上脆弱的颈侧，吉尔伽美什用牙齿吮咬起颤动的喉结。仿若被他人从烧起壁炉的温暖室内拽进寒风凛冽的雪地里，惊觉地睁开双眼，藤黄虹膜之上飘满淡金色的碎光。

困乏与逐渐腾升的温存适意相互倾轧，终究是后者占了上风。双臂勾扯上吉尔伽美什的后颈，顶起膝骨轻轻剐蹭男人的欲望，与发色一致的桔金兽耳活动得更加频繁。

这是发情了是吗？

吉尔伽美什发出嚣张的笑声，又很快靠过去用一个甜蜜缠绵的吻安抚身下人的耍性。双腿瞬即支上男人的腰际，连同粗长的尾巴一并。结束唇齿萦缠的瞬间，吉尔伽美什察觉到对方沉酣紊乱的鼻息。用牙齿捉住灼烫舌尖的泛红耳垂，男人轻悄悄的低语却足矣掀覆鲸浪。

是想要吗？

被种满齿淤的喉结上下滚动着，家兽的声带连续震颤出一连串的呼噜声。属于人类部分的手指攥上衬衫的衣襟以示告饶。

不能说话就叫一声当作回答。

英灵停在剑突的手掌向下缓慢攀进，直到握入腰腹，究竟听见了那一声甜腻的渴盼。吉尔伽美笑了一声，说着就算成了猫也还是这么不可爱，将猫咪的高热身体扳过来，从背后压覆上去。

褪下对方的睡裤后，发觉此先渗出的液体已经将卵袋与后穴连片打湿。指腹抚过湿濡的器官，蜷起双膝趴在褥子上的动物立即呜咽着发出颤抖。再没有扩张的必要，双手攫住柔软的腰肢，掌心很快被肌肤上的细汗浸湿。将胀挺的龟头抵上入口边沿的褶皱轻轻顶弄，同时用腿弯扣紧欲想自行坐入的臀股，不一会儿绕在自己下腹的兽尾上的细细绒毛，就根根分明地竖了起来。

喉间滚动的响动由起初的撒娇意味转为愈发显明的低怒，吉尔伽美什终于将柱身没入瘫软的身体内处。比少年平日高出三两度的兽类体温在男人律动的顶弄之余，对情欲的催酵起到强效；男人俯低背脊，拥住抽搦的发烫肉体。起初久久不愿释放的嘹昂叫声，现如今不绝于耳。

在射过一次之后，由于身后男人更加迫切地深进而再度变硬。手掌从痉挛的腰边离开，摸上遮进发间的高热脸颊企图安抚。指尖刚摸到小巧的下巴，就被那个人攥过来叼进嘴里。尖利的兽齿很快蹭破表皮楔进指肉，渗出的鲜血被长了倒刺的舌尖舔舐一净，有滚烫的液体持续滴进吉尔伽美什的掌心。

精液的腥味将早晨的露水气息湮盖，仿佛谷穗般饱满碎散的剥落光屑，倾泻于交叠无间的两副赤裸躯体之上。就算沉入睡眠，那对小巧的耳朵依然会间或性的抽动，尾巴则干脆卷缠上男人的腕节，就像是在埋怨此前被桎梏的报复。吻去余留眼梢的生理泪水，吉尔伽美什掀过被褥，覆上自己与蜷卧在臂弯内的桔黄猫咪。

天光迎入彻亮。

 

fin


End file.
